


Idiots in Love

by kwin_saphiee



Category: Awaken-F - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mufen Fluff, Peimo angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwin_saphiee/pseuds/kwin_saphiee
Summary: Han Mubo is a person who caught the hearts of many people, and Qin Fen was no exception.





	Idiots in Love

**Author's Note:**

> The title 'Idiots in Love' actually doesn't appear in the story. Its like what the characters are, they are all idiots in love. :)

Han Mubo is a guy who caught the heart of many people, and he wasn't an exception.

And by 'he', I mean Qin Fen.

Qin Fen is a shy one, and he dared not get close nor talk to this ethereal and immortal-like man. At most he would just stand in the corner, look at Han Mubo being surrounded by fairy like girls with thick make-ups for a second before going away. Just that and he was satisfied. His day never passes by without looking at him. 

Sometimes Qin Fen wonder why, just why he fell for that man, when his standard is not even an inch close to Han Mubo. Well sure, his standard has 'handsome' in it, but that's it, that's the only requirement Han Mubo passed. He doesn't even know if he's kind, gentle or what. He didn't even get to talk to him! Also was he a playboy? Most likely yes. Perhaps he even bedded hundreds of girls, no?

Then Qin Fen's mind took him back to when he heard Han Mubo sing and play the cello that one time in the music room. Han Mubo's voice was very pleasing to hear. So sweet-tuned and soothing. His songs were wonderfully melodic. His voice produced lovely sound that he even doubted that Han Mubo was a human. No human was capable of producing sounds like that-- we he a merman? Qin Fen's thoughts were ridiculous but he wasn't exaggerating.

Also the way he played the cello. His hands were very pretty, it matched the beautiful cello he held. Its like he and the cello were a match made from heaven. Qin Fen even compared Han Mubo to an angel with a harp, the cello serving as Han Mubo's harp.

 _Perhaps this is the reason why I like him._  Yes, perhaps this was also the reason why Qin Fen wasn't satisfied with any of the singers he liked before. It's like his ears will only accept Han Mubo's voice.

And this is very irritating for him. Qin Fen is a music lover, he can't stand a day without music. If it weren't for the recording of Han Mubo's singing voice that his three juniors gave him, then maybe he wouldn't even last up to this day.

Unfortunately though, there's a problem. There was only one recording, and that's the only thing he listened to for 2 month and a half, Qin Fen already memorized the lyrics and can even hear Han Mubo's singing voice in his mind. He marveled at how he lasted this long but then again, he had to endure, this was the only recording he has. Qin Fen even begged his three juniors to give him another recording of Han Mubo's voice, but those three crazy juniors of his refused while smiling! Damn, he begged still and said that it didn't matter if he was singing, yelling, or just plain talking, he just really needs his voice. Then it would fill up the hole in his so called music heart (but they still refused). Yes, Han Mubo not singing is not music, but just his voice is music to his ears.

"Is this what they call whipped culture?" And he sighed as he put the earphone in his ears and pressed the play button.

On the screen was 'Han Mubo' and a heart beside it.

 

As for Han Mubo, he never really wanted this attention. All he wanted was a quiet place to study music. He didn't think that just this simple thing, Heaven didn't give him. He considered transferring but it was a no immediately as soon as it came to mind.

He doesn't want to go away, at least not before he get to talk to him.

And by him, he means that timid guy who wears hoodies all the time with an earphone always stuck in his ears and sometimes wear specs.

Han Mubo first saw him when he was practicing his vocals and playing the cello In the music room. The guy was sitting on a bench just outside of the room. His first thought when he saw his face was that the other guy was shy, naive and has a fairy-like beauty that can't be compared with those girls sticking to him like glue with thicc make-ups and clothes almost revealing their souls.

He was enamored immediately. But he didn't show it.

Once, he asked his junior who the guy was and his reply was, " Oh, that! Hehe, his name is Qin Fen-ge and he l--" his junior, specifically named Zimo, didn't get to finish his sentence because Peiyao and Zuo Ye covered his mouth and dragged him away.

But it was okay, at least he knows what his name is.

And since then, he always see Qin Fen on the corner staring at him, seemingly wanting to talk to him but gets away before their eyes even met. It was driving him crazy. He was like a poor cute dog who refuses to see any human. That's why he only looked at him through his peripheral vision.

And he's got to admit, only Qin Fen managed to make his feelings get stirred up like a porridge in a pot. (It was still driving him crazy.)

Han Mubo just wants to see him, talk to him, hear his voice and perhaps be his friend! Damn, is that too much to ask? And they weren't even in a class together, is heavens really so against him? Against them?

"If only there was a party or something, then maybe.. _I'll meet him."_  He murmured.

His three juniors who were just behind him, planning to surprise him got frozen. They looked at each other, in their eyes were doubt, as if asking what kind of medicine did Qin Fen made Han Mubo drink that even he, who was a very unsociable person and doesn't like parties made him wish for a party just to meet him?

Nevertheless, Han Mubo's in luck, " You're in luck Ge," Zuo Ye started, " the music department will have a party, kind of like a get-to-know each other party." Peiyao added. 

"And of course," Zimo snickered, "Fen-ge would be there!" 

"The party will be in a week from now, so you have a lot of time to prepare, bye!"

Han Mubo got surprised, -pleasantly surprised- that he didn't even got to talk to the three kids before they went away. 

Han Mubo contemplated, "There's only a  week left?" and they even said he has a lot of time to prepare?  Holy hell, no! There isn't enough time in a week for him to prepare! What about his clothes? His hair? Oh what now! 

Thus, he went home and started to prepare. Just that, he can't help but wander, why is there a party? In the middle of the term? And are his three juniors close enough to Qin Fen for them to call him, "Ge"? He cursed, he can't be thinking of this now. And he went back to preparing.

In truth, the reason why there's a party in the middle of the term is mainly because of the graduating girl students who wished to meet him before they graduate. As for his other question... he's right, his three juniors were close enough with Qin Fen for them to call him "Ge", close enough to play with him, hang out in his house and eat with him even! 

But of course the three weren't planning to tell him that- at least for now. 

===

Few days before the party, when Zuo Ye saw Qin Fen sighing as he stared at his phone, he kind of felt bad- well, kind of. They were tormenting him too much, and his two older brothers doesn't even seem to care. Actually, they can give him the recording he wants so badly any time he wants, just that, Peiyao and Zimo didn't agree. He can only blame them for being so mischievous. So in secret, he went to his Mubo-ge and got him to -forcefully- sing  'I Will Miss You' , which he recorded and gave his Fen-ge later. 

And then another thing came to mind, when he went to Han Mubo to record his song, he saw him so stressed out that almost he pitied him. Almost. He can't help but lament on how handsome fellows also has their fall. He was feeling generous, so why not record Qin Fen's voice and give it to him? Since his Fen-ge's voice is also very good. Or maybe a picture of him smiling? Or maybe both? 

Also, with this, he can request anything he wants from Han Mubo right? This is killing two birds with one stone!  

 He smiled mischievously and did exactly what he thought.

"Fen-ge can you sing for me?" 

"I don't sing anymore," 

"Please," He pouted, "consider it as a payment for the recording I gave you and.." he trailed off. Qin Fen looked at him with expectation. "I can give you a picture, a picture that is only meant for you." He said in a negotiating tone as he raised his eyebrows up and down, a playful smile hanging on his lips. The deal Zuo Ye gave him was very tempting, so without further ado and without even minding the fact that he didn't sing for a year already, he readied his vocals and sang. 

Zuo Ye was pretty satisfied, but something was lacking.

Pictures! That's right pictures. He forced his Fen-ge and basically did a photoshoot in the school grounds. 

And he was even more satisfied. 

====

A day before the party, Han Mubo already prepared but his nerves were eating him. He suddenly doesn't want to attend. So what if there's a party? There must be a party next time too right? And he can always see and talk to him whenever he wants right? There's basically no need for him to attend this party... right? 

...but he already prepared his clothes and readied himself for this. 

On one side, he is nervous, what if Qin Fen ignores him? On the other side, he's prepared, so what if Qin fen ignores him? He has all the time in the world to tame him. 

Unable to decide, he called Peiyao. 

"Peiyao, I'm having problems." 

"Is this about the party? Aiyo, don't mind it! You're  not being yourself, you're being like a cat, stop that." Peiyao said in a serious voice, but in truth he was smirking to himself. It's been years since Han Mubo had a lover, so of course he has to support Han Mubo full time this time to let gain himself a lover. Then maybe after that... he'll have the courage to confess to Zimo.. 

"..yao? Peiyao! Are you listening? I said I don't want to attend!" Peiyao was immediately pulled out from his daze. Realizing his train of thoughts, he mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking!? This isn't the time to think about this, okay? 

"Sorry sorry, just attend! You already prepared didn't you!" Peiyao hanged up. 

Han Mubo frowned, calling Jing Peiyao didn't helped him. Now, if only he has motivation to attend.. 

"Hi Mubo-ge!" Zuo Ye greeted. 

"Oh, what makes you come here?" Han Mubo crossed his arms. Zuo Ye chuckled. 

"I overheard that you don't want to attend?" 

"What about it?" 

"Well.." Zuo Ye trailed off and took out a recorder  and an envelope that contains Qin Fen's pictures.

"Here! Ba-bye! Remember to attend okay! If you don't i'll tell Fen-ge you like him!" Zuo ye mischievously said as he ran. 

Han Mubo looked at the recorder in his hands and the envelope, he was perplexed. What was this? Why would Zuo Ye gave him this? He squinted his eyes and opened the recorder, there was only one recording inside; with a frown, he picked up his earphones and played it. 

And the moment the first line came, his hands shook; a smile immediately blooming in his face. 

"Qin Fen." He murmured, it wasn't a question, it was a statement. He recognized Qin Fen's voice from when he heard it when the other guy was practicing. 

And the got damn song he sang. It was Taeyang's 'Eyes, Nose, Lips'. Does Qin Fen knows how happy he is hearing him sing his favorite song? His favorite person singing his favorite song? Oh, he could never explain the joy.  

Also-- damn, never did it crossed his mind that just by listening to his voice-- he would already feel butterflies flying in his stomach. For a grown up man, this was embarrassing- and its been so long since he felt like this that it felt foreign to him. 

But he liked this feeling. If possible, he wants this feelings to last. 

Finally -and regrettably- , the recording stopped, he took off the earphone, a handsome smile still hanging on his face. Then his eyes caught the envelope. What could be inside? He gently opened it- and he was given another surprise. Inside were pictures of Qin Fen wearing pink hoodie and he was smiling so brightly-- he was enamored, again. 

And inside, there was a note. "I recorded it with Fen-ge's permission, so he knows that i'm giving it to you :P."

The size of the pictures varied, each picture has a wallet size, frame size and id size picture. Han Mubo smirked, seems like Zuo Ye put a lot of thought in this. He should reward him right? 

Opening his phone, he dialed Cai Xukun's number. 

===

Qin Fen looked at the sea of people - women, to be precise- entering and exiting the lobby, they were wearing their best gowns, making this look like some kind of prom party instead of a casual party. Had he known, he would've worn a suit.

Qin Fen knows that this party was meant for Han Mubo, thus the women trying to look their best --though some failed miserably-- were perfectly understandable. Just that... Han Mubo, not once attended a party under his name, nor would he ever try to attend a party under , or not under his name. He can attest to this, this was said by his three juniors. That's also the reason why he decided to attend. He will not meet Han Mubo here. And not meeting Han Mubo means he'll be able to calm down and have a peaceful party - and perhaps, rid of his unhealthy obsession towards Han Mubo.

How? Well, he'll just try to hit up some girls and perhaps boys. However though, that wasn't needed. Right now, he was already flocked by a lot of girls- hella lot of girls- and some boys.

Well, who wouldn't? Qin Fen is one of the most handsome in their department. And right now, he was wearing a black leather-like long sleeved that showed some part of his chest and it suited him very, very well. Perhaps a little too much very well since almost all of them girls and boys turned their heads at him. 

Then the door opened, his three juniors entered and they waved at him.

"Fen-ge!" Zuo Ye shouted as he waved his hands. Qin Fen smiled at them and greeted- then they talked.

But just as they were getting to the good part of their conversation- the door once again opened and a man, -ethereal man- entered.

 _Han Mubo_. Qin Fen's heart suddenly started beating rapidly.

The girls flocked at the entrance, making Han Mubo unable to enter. He looked quite pissed, but he hid it very well. And it amused Qin Fen. But he was still surprised, why was he here?

"I thought he wouldn't come?" Qin Fen asked, as much as he was ~~happy~~ surprised to see Han Mubo here, he  _shouldn't_  be here. Else, why would he go in this party when his main goal is remove Han Mubo --not really remove, just remove his unhealthy obsession-- from his life? And wear this ridiculous clothes that made him look like he's seducing everyone? Well, not like it wasn't his goal but still! He needs to get out. And immediately at that.

But before that, he allowed himself to drown in Han Mubo's look. Han Mubo was clad with a black turtle-necked long sleeved shirt with a coat and also black ripped jeans, his belt was with chains. He kinda looks like the devil. 

No, he was the devil. God of death perhaps? Since Qin Fen's breathe was taken away in an instant. And with no notice nor warning- their eyes met. And he wasn't quite sure but it  _seems_ like Han Mubo smiled of relief when he saw him. But why would he?

Meanwhile, their three juniors smiled cheekily to each other. 

"Who said he wouldn't come?" Qin Fen was immediately pulled back from reality when he heard Peiyao's voice. Zimo and Zuo Ye laughed. 

"You three!" He groaned. But the three's laugh only got louder. Qin Fen grunted. "I'm leaving," He said and put down the glass of wine but the moment he tried to take a step, his legs wobbled, and had he not managed to grab on to the end of the table, maybe he would be already on the floor, embarrassing himself in front of the crowd, in front of his three juniors, but most importantly.. in front of the man he loves. 

"Are you alright Fen-ge?" Zuo Ye asked and before he even got to reply, Zuo Ye added, "Must be Mubo-ge's effect." Qin Fen blushed, but he did not deny nor confirm. 

"Ah right, I saw them looking at each other, aye~ young love." Zimo teased as if he was older than the two guys. "Don't you agree Peiyao?" He added as he nudged Peiyao's chest and this time, Qin Fen noticed very clearly that Peiyao stood still and frozen for a second before teasing him. Qin Fen inwardly rolled his eyes and got back to his feet again. 

Then he looked at Han Mubo's direction - in which he got surprised again- in a good way? bad way? Or maybe both? He doesn't know. Either way though, he wants to leave.

"Isn't that Cai Xukun?" Qin Fen faked a gasp. He succeeded on turning their attention to Cai Xukun and with that, he slipped away. 

Qin Fen went inside the a room he doesn't know whose and lied down on the bed. He randomly found a room while he was walking and decided to enter it. He was too tired. His mind was too tired. And perhaps .. a small part of his heart is tired too. 

Why were Han Mubo and Cai Xukun together? What's their relationship to each other? Were they lovers? Qin Fen put his hands over his heart and felt at how fast it was beating. Was it because he ran? Nervousness? Or is it merely because he was afraid of getting disappointed of the truth that maybe Xukun and Han Mubo is in a relationship?   
But maybe they aren't, since his three juniors would already tell him if Han Mubo had a lover, lest not get his hopes up. Well, not that he was aiming to be Han Mubo's lover though.  

Thinking about it though, how can his three junior be close with him? He tried asking before but Zimo threatened him that they will not give him any recordings any more if he dwell in it- so with no other choice he stopped thinking of it. 

"This is so ridiculous," he shouldn't be jealous. He doesn't have any right to be jealous. Qin Fen blinked fast and hard- trying not to let his tears come since he already felt his throat clenching up. But still, the cursed tears came,  so he let it fall for a bloody while before calming down.. He never really thought nor experienced crying for someone. Well sure, he used the word 'love' every so often to describe his attraction to Han Mubo, but he thought it wasn't  _that_ deep to the point he'll cry. Turns out he was wrong, very wrong. 

Cause he sobbed --sobbed over a ridiculous thought and assumption of his without any evidence of it being true-- And Qin Fen never once sobbed in his whole lifetime even when he was facing hardship back in Korea. He only silently endured the pain and cry silently, but never sobbed. 

 

Qin Fen yawned. He feels so tired. His lids feels so heavy and his heart too. 

Sleep, let's just sleep.

Maybe when he wakes up, he'll realize that this was all a dream. 

Including his feelings for Han Mubo. 

==

Han Mubo looked in his left, in his right, in his back and in his front. As if he was searching for something-  _someone_. 

Not 'as if' though. He really was looking for someone.  _Qin Fen_. Where was he? Just a moment ago he was here, but the party already started and it'll be an hour soon, yet he's still not here. He wants to ask the three but Zuo Ye was too busy talking to Xukun. While Peiyao was making obvious hints to the oblivious Qin Zimo. They were of no help. 

The annoying girls? He 'kindly' told them to stop bothering him.

 Ah, Qin Fen. "Where are you?" What if something happened? His brows frowned at the thought of something happening to Qin Fen. And unconsciously, he gripped the glass too tight that his hands shook, the wine spilling on his clothes. 

"Bloody hell," He cursed and tried to wipe the wet part of his clothes with tissue, but it was still wet. And he felt uncomfortable. 

"Mubo-ge?" Zimo's voice sounded in his ears. 

"Yea?" He answered, he sound irritated. 

"Change your clothes, there's a room at the end of the hall, you can change there." Zimo adviced and Han Mubo nodded and walked away. 

This was good, this way, he can look for Qin Fen and escape from devil-may-curse party. But not after he change his clothes of course. 

Han Mubo was humming 'What I miss' as he walked with his hands on his pocket. Finally, he reached the room. 

He opened the door and sang the song instead of humming- not even noticing that someone was curled up in the bed like a burrito. 

Unbeknownst to Han Mubo, Qin Fen woke up. Not because he heard the door creaking but because his system woke him up after hearing Han Mubo's voice as if its the most natural thing to happen. Maybe it got used to it since his alarm was Han Mubo's voice. 

But still-

Ah, nevermind. He is more concerned by his very fast beating heart that he was almost afraid it would leap from his chest. His breathing became ragged, he was getting short of breath- although he's not quiet sure if its because of the butterflies flying in his stomach or something else- Han Mubo was still singing; how come Han Mubo haven't noticed that he was here?

Got damn this man, he was torturing him. Qin Fen unconsciously let out a small groan from frustration, Qin Fen didn't notice it himself but Han Mubo did -and he stiffened.

 _Wtf? Why is someone here?_  Han Mubo cautiously gazed over his shoulder, he saw a big lump underneath the blanket.

"Who's there?" Han Mubo called out. Now it was Qin Fen who froze. He felt his face drained of all blood.

Bloody hell, what should he do!?

But wait- Han Mubo was the one who barged in right? Why should he be afraid?

All the while Qin Fen was talking and discussing with himself, another part of his mind was making out a plan on what he would do. First, he'll turn his body to Han Mubo then he would drowsily open his eyes and act surprise.

Nothing would go wrong in this right? Thus, he carried out his plan.

Qin Fen turned his body and as what he had in mind, drowsily open his eyes -and  _act_  shocked- yet he didn't  _act_  it out, since he really was shocked.

The moment Qin Fen opened his eyes, an almost half-naked Han Mubo greeted him. And  _ohmygod_  his body looks so good. He suddenly felt his throat parched. And before he knew it, his face was already red all over. 

Han Mubo was stupefied and didn't even get to cover up himself in time at all. He was shocked to see someone inside - to see Qin Fen inside. But he was more shocked by how puffy his eyes were, and he instinctively walked over Qin Fen and put his hands oon his face as he caressed it gently-which of course made Qin Fen alert-. 

"What happened to your eyes?" Han Mubo asked in a voice that Qin Fen likes very much enough to make him melt on the spot. 

"I- I.. I.." Qin Fen stuttered for a long time because 1.) He can't possibly tell Han Mubo that he cried because of him (and over a matter without any evidence), and 2.) He's too intimidated by the sight of Han Mubo half-naked. 

"What?" Han Mubo inched closer to him, and he doesn't even look like he knows what he's doing! Is this what a playboy in nature is like? Qin Fen doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. 

"It was the wine.." Qin Fen immediately lied as he saw that Han Mubo wasn't stopping on inching closer to him. "And my knees, I broke it last time." He added. Qin Fen prayed inside his heart. He can't possibly know he's lying right? Plus, it's not possible for Han Mubo to know that his knees were injured since he only told it to his close friends. 

" Ah, right, I remember, you hurt your knees when you were practicing right?" Han Mubo said as he heaved a big sigh of relief and sat up straight in the bed, distancing his face from Qin Fen lying in the bed. And although he was still suspicious, he shrugged it off his mind.

"How did you know that I injured my knees? From when I was practicing?" Qin Fen asked as he sat up. His eyebrows rising with confusion and perhaps a little bit of interest.. and hope. 

Han Mubo froze. 

He's so dumb! How can he let his mouth slip just like that! 

Han Mubo mentally slapped his own mouth. Now what should he do? Is God giving him sign to confess to this cute little guy that he liked for almost 3 months ? He won't have any other time to do so, and Qin Fen would probably not talk to him after this party.

Thus, Han Mubo made up his mind to confess right here right now. The situation is quiet a good time to confess. Except for the fact that he's half naked and he looks like he's about to do something bad to Qin Fen, and Qin Fen's puffy eyes made it look like he already did something when he still hasn't yet kiss him.  

"I.." He started but his guts was eating him. It only hit him now that his heart was pounding very fast as if its about to leap from his chest. 

Never once in his life did he confess to someone, it's his first time. And as weird as it sounds, but it feels like he's riding in a roller coaster cloud 9. He's perfectly happy but also nervous, as if the cloud 9 he was on was atop the tallest tower and he's on the verge of falling down, he's gonna be devastated once it falls but at least he was happy. Kind of like that. Weird, right?

 "Ilikeyouveryverymuch, pleasedonotrejectmebecausei'mgonnabeheartbroken." Han Mubo said very fast as if he was rapping, Qin Fen barely understand what he said but he heard the 'I like you' part and 'do not reject me'. 

And he felt his already red face turn even redder.

"W-wait.. I didn't quite understand, can you please repeat it?" Qin Fen asked in a shy and low voice while a silly smile that he tried to hide but didn't quite get to hide was hanging on his face. 

Han Mubo breathed deeply as if he's about to enter a war. After that, in a very calm yet shivering voice, he repeated what he said, word by word, and in no time at all, his face was already as red as Qin Fen's. Though he didn't get to finish what he said because Qin Fen got to embarrassed to hear it. 

"So.." Han Mubo coughed. 

"Please get dressed for now." Qin Fen murmured as he covered his face with his hands.

"Oh right!" Han Mubo laughed awkwardly and almost fell when he tried to stand up from the bed. Qin Fen chuckled secretly. Seems like he was also nervous. 

Not long later, Han Mubo came back and sat on the bed. However, he also brought back another shirt, a sweater to be precise, something that looks identical to what he was wearing right now. Han Mubo pushed the sweater to Qin Fen's side as he looked at Qin Fen's bare chest and motioned him to wear it. Qin Fen looked down on his own bare chest and felt his face going hot. 

Qin Fen nodded and wore it over his clothes but Han Mubo looks so dissatisfied with what he did. 

"W-what's wrong?" 

"Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"You couldn't possibly want me to take it off right?" He said yet Han Mubo's face seems like what he said was what he wanted. And he cursed himself, it wasn't his fault that he can't resist Han Mubo right? 

Therefore, he did what Han Mubo wanted. He took off his clothes and put the sweater back on again. 

"W-what? It's okay now!" Qin Fen pursed his lips. Han Mubo was still staring at him. 

"You're beautif-- I mean, you still haven't said if you like me or not." Han Mubo coughed, he almost slipped for the second time. This damned mouth of his. 

Qin Fen stiffened at Han Mubo's words, indeed he still hadn't said if he likes him or not. He's too shy to say what he feels, he feels even more shy that Han Mubo was looking at him with hopes and his eyes were like a puppy's.

"I..." He stuttered, yet again. Han Mubo's face dimmed down. Could it be Qin Fen doesn't like him? But the three boys-- no, they haven't said anything that Qin Fen likes him too, they just teased him about Qin Fen. He was the one who assumed that Qin Fen likes him too. 

In the room, silence enveloped them as misunderstanding pursued.

 

 

And on the party venue, three guys are staring intently at a cellphone, their eyes wide and big as if they're afraid they would miss a scene if they blink. 

That's right, those three are Zuo Ye, Qin Zimo and Jing Peiyao. They're watching their Mubo-ge and Fen-ge through the small spy camera that Zimo installed beforehand. They never actually thought it'll come in handy since Zimo only installed it in for fun. 

"Why are they not talking?" Zuo Ye asked and nudged on his two older brother. 

"Seems like there's some kind of misunderstanding.." Peiyao contemplated, it was the only thing he could think of. 

"And it seems like Fen-ge caused it, and HAHA Mubo-ge looks so down." Zimo chuckled. He was amused to see Han Mubo in a state like this because he was either in a serious mode or happy one. Peiyao rolled his eyes at him but a doting expression immediately came after. Zuo Ye saw it and pouted,  _they're all so in love,_ even Cai Xukun has a lover. 

"Oh look!" Zimo tugged at the two of them, " Mubo- ge he... he made a move." 

"Why is he taking out a recorder? and a sticky-note?? " Peiyao asked. And Zuo Ye immediately felt panic. 

"Oh no," he murmured. Zuo Ye hurriedly told the two what he did. "I lied. I didn't got Fen-ge's permission for that, I only wrote it to mess with him." He turned to his two older brothers. "What should I do?" 

Inside the room, Han Mubo took out the recorder and played it. Qin Fen's voice floated in the room. 

"Why do you have that?" Qin Fen tried to take it away from Han Mubo but Han Mubo raised his hands so that Qin Fen won't reach it. In his face, there was a playful smile.

" _Your eyes, nose, lips. Your touch that used to touch me. To the ends of your fingertips. I can still feel you."_ Qin Fen was caught off guard when Han Mubo started to sing. 

 _"But like a burnt out flame. Burnt and destroyed. All of our love. It hurts so much, but now I’ll call you a memory."_  Han Mubo doesn't know Korean, that's why his pronunciation is a bit messy. Nevertheless, this song is his favorite song, and he already memorized it. And he sang it so beautifully. 

 _"Love you, loved you. I must have not been enough._ _Maybe I could see you just once by coincidence. Everyday I grow restless, e_ _verything about you is becoming faint. You smile back in our pictures. Unknowing of our approaching farewell."_ All the while Han Mubo sang, Qin Fen was only staring fixedly at him, he was too dumb-struck to even move, and only an idiot would move when your favorite person is singing with the voice you love so very much. Han Mubo's voice echoed in the room, Qin Fen's heart was doing some kind of excessive stunts and he feels butterflies flying in his stomach. He was trying very hard not to smile like an idiot in front of Han Mubo.

 _"My selfishness that couldn’t let you go. Turned into an obsession that imprisoned you. Were you hurt because of me? You sit silently, w_ _hy am I a fool, why can’t I forget you_  
_You’re already gone."_ Han Mubo's voice goes faint by the second until he finishes the song.

Then, Han Mubo looked at Qin Fen.

"I'll say it one last time.." he breathed in. "I like you very much."

"Now, Fen-Fen, tell me, do you like me too?" He asked again. Qin Fen's heart did a somersault when he called him "Fen-fen". Also, he can tell by his voice that he was nervous, because his voice was shivering, and his hands too.

And Qin Fen doesn't know why but he broke into laughter. 

"Why are you laughing!" Han Mubo harrumphed but his laughter immediately followed Qin Fen's. They laughed for a while before they stopped.

"I'm sorry I just.." a laugh, "I didn't know you were so sweet to the point it became cringe-y.. i guess?" Qin Fen chuckled. And he laughed a bit more after seeing Han Mubo's dejected face, it seems like he was waiting for Qin Fen's answer.

"And yes," he coughed, suddenly he was starting to get nervous. And in a low voice he said, "I like you too."

Han Mubo's eyes brimmed in with happiness and cheered as if he won some kind of war. With no words nor warning, he hugged Qin Fen into a tight hug.

"I heard that, you like to hear me sing." Han Mubo started, his arms still hugging Qin Fen. And when Qin Fen wanted to get away from him to ask, he hugged him even tighter and did not let him get out of his grasp.

"Don't ask me why, I have my connections. " It was a lie though, by chance he heard Li Junyi say -today- that Qin Fen was his big fan and always listen to his song. Junyi only had a slip of the tongue and had he not force Junyi to tell him the details, then perhaps he wouldn't know a thing. Good thing though Junyi didn't say anything about Qin Fen listening to Han Mubo's one recording for 2 and a half month. Han Mubo chuckled as he caressed Qin Fen's back and snuggled in closer to Qin Fen.

It all feels surreal. He liked Qin Fen for almost 3 months, confessed then suddenly the guy he likes like him too.

"It feels like a dream." Qin Fen murmured.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Qin Fen parted from Han Mubo and this time, Han Mubo let him.

Silence once again enveloped them. A comfortable silence.

But it broke when Qin Fen saw the sticky note stuck on the recorder.

"Zuo ye!" Han Mubo moved closer to Qin Fen and asked why he just shouted Zuo Ye's name.

"That kid, he never got my permission for this-- i mean of course i know he was recording me when I sang but I didn't told him to give it to you. I didn't even knew that he'll give it to you." Qin Fen explained, which gained a chuckle from Han Mubo.

"Let the kid be, he's young."

"And had he not give me this I probably wouldn't come here and.." he trailed off, "confess to you." He said in a barely audible voice but Qin Fen heard it.

"O-oh." Was the only thing he was able to say.

Another wave of silence came before before Han Mubo said, "Can I sing to you?"

For Qin Fen, as a music lover, the most romantic thing wasn't "Can I kiss you." But 'Can I sing to you." Add to the fact that he so very much likes his voice.

Therefore, in a shy manner, he nodded his head.

And in no time at all, Han Mubo sang to him. "With You" by Yu Jia Yun. The song Qin Fen listened to for 2 and a half months. He thought he would be tired of it, but instead he fell in love even more.   
  


===

The three of them heaved a big sighed of relief when they saw Qin Fen and Han Mubo cuddling. Finally, they managed to get the two of them together after almost 3 months of torturing them and match-making.

Peiyao nervously glanced around and Zuo Ye saw him.

With a sigh, he said, "I'll just go get some Juice."

"Eh wait-" Zimo said yet Zuo Ye ignored him.

"I-i'll go after him, heheh." Zimo stood up and tried to run away but Peiyap gripped his wrist and forced him to sit down.

"No." He stated.

"You can't run away."

"You know I like you, very much at that." Peiyao confessed, his big cute eyes filled with hope and fear. It was also glancing to and fro as if he was very nervous.

Qin Zimo's face went black.

What he feared for came this time.

"No, you don't." The usual sunny and cheery guy Qin Zimo instantly went serious.

He doesn't want this.

"Zimo, I-- you know this!" Peiyao exclaimed. Good thing that they were in a secluded part of the venue, no one would be able to hear them.

"Haha," he laughed - a laugh that sounds very forced, "Yao-ge you're drunk." Zimo stood up and tried to run away, again, yet Peiyao held him in the wrist and sat him down, again.

"What's wrong, Zimo? Are you unwell?" Peiyao touched him in the forehead but Zimo slapped it away, and he covered his face with his hands. He doesn't want anyone to see what expression he's wearing right now.

Actually he knows, he knows Peiyao liked him very much. He heard his drunken talk just a few days ago.. and they kissed. The fact that he didn't even struggle is what scared him. It was very unlike him.

 _That wasn't me_ , is what he always says in his mind. But he knows very well that the person who didn't struggle Peiyao's kisses was him.

As for the reason why he refuses to accept that his Yao-ge like him, that's because he witnessed many people who are friend that turned into lover... and that turned into strangers. That's what he doesn't want the most. Turning into strangers. With a person he likes too.

He's not like Qin Fen or Han Mubo who can face things with a strong mind. He's shallow, that much he knows.

"I can pretend that I didn't hear this," he said in a voice that made it seem like he's gonna break if he touched him. Zimo sniffed as if he's holding back his tears. He faced Peiyao with a wide smile. Except that his eyes were sad.

"Let's go?"

"No." Peiyao strongly said.

"Why won't you accept my feelings?"

"I mean, I'm not forcing you to, but at least hear me out." Peiyao said, his voice too, was heartbreaking to hear. Peiyao reached his hands out to hold Zimo's hands.

"Or you don't like me?"

"No!" Zimo yelled, "I mean,.. no.. i don't dislike you."

Zimo looked at the hands that held his, and he looked away, because he's afraid that the moment he looked into Peiyao's eyes, he'll break down.

"I-i just., i don't want this.." he admitted, his voice cracking. Peiyao was shocked to hear it, but he nodded and motioned for Qin Zimo to continue as he led him to sit by his side.

"C-cause, I saw friends turns into lovers, they were very happy. "

"And they were sad again."

"They were heartbroken."

"They became strangers."

"And I don't want that."

Qin Zimo held back his tears but his tears wasn't letting anyone or anything stop them from falling. Peiyao patted his back, that was the only comfort he can give. He wasn't the type of person that can comfort anyone with words, so he can only do so with his actions.

"You're afraid that we'll become strangers," Peiyao said in a gentle tone as if coaxing a child.

"Is that it?" And Zimo nodded.

"I.." he paused to think of what to say, and after a few moments, he still hasn't thought of what to say because what he said is true.

Zimo laughed self-deprecatingly and wiped his tears.  _What was I thinking? What was I waiting for?_ For Peiyao to say 'We won't become like that.'? Pity for him, because Peiyao didn't, and that was what exactly he was waiting for.

Pathetic.

"Yao-ge. I'll pretend I didn't hear it. And you, pretend that you didn't hear me. We're quits. Okay?" And he stood up, this time though he didn't let Peiyao grip him for he ran away.

He ran away from him, away from all of them. Along the way he saw his two Ge's laughing as if they're the only person living in the world. They look so happy, and he sincerely wished for them to be happy.

Qin Zimo can faintly hear them calling for him, but he chose to ignore it. He didn't stop running, and he didn't care where his feet will take him.

He only stopped at the rooftop of the hotel venue.

He laughed, this scene was quiet like what he watched in some shoujo animes. The heroine would run away from the hero and the heroine would go to the rooftop, yell all the wronged feeling she had then the hero would suddenly open the door then hug her, comfort her until the sun sets.

Indeed, this scene was familiar. Except for the fact that the hero wouldn't chase after him and he'd probably be all alone until the sun sets and the party was over.

" **Jing Peiyao! You're an idiot!"**

 **"But Qin Zimo!! You're the most idiot!!"** He shouted and shouted the same words, all his fears, his heartbreaks until his throat was soar and dry.

But Jing Peiyao never came.

"Ah, Qin Zimo," he murmured as he plopped into the floor, sweats falling. "You're truly an idiot." 

**Author's Note:**

> LOL sorry i just had to with Peiyao and Qin Zimo. I don't know if I'll make a short extra about them, should I?  
> Also, hope you liked it! 
> 
> though i had to admit, I cringed at some parts LOL


End file.
